Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Zilla Jr. (Godzilla officially) Origin: Godzilla (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Irradiated Sea Iguana. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Claws, Teeth, Flexible Tail, Power Breath, Energy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Can see Invisible kaiju (With The Visor), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Survived being submerged in lava) and Poison Manipulation, Limited Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Atomic breath stated to create a "massive" warm front as an indirect side-effect of a beam clash; physical strikes have hurt monsters more durable than himself) Speed: Subsonic (Official running speed is 300 MPH, or 134 m/s) with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Dodged a supersonic+ missile a tiny fraction of a second before it hit him and dodges similar missiles on a regular basis) Lifting Strength: Class G (Threw over 5 million metric tons of rubble off of himself like it was nothing) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher via scaling (physical attacks can hurt monsters with tougher hides than his own, including monsters invulnerable to his atomic breath) Durability: At least Island level, likely higher (Survived blasts from 12 alien laser cannons at once, each of which were stronger than his atomic breath quickly killed El Gusano even though prolonged, point-blank exposure to the atomic breath merely incapacitated him briefly) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee, Hundreds of meters with Power Breath . Standard Equipment: The Visor. Intelligence: Near Human level (Has displayed a knack for tactical thinking and strategy, such as when he lured Cyber-Zilla to a trap; can somehow understand Nick Tatopoulos) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to electricity, but can resist it to an extent. Vulnerable to types of biological warfare. Vulnerable to mind control, although he resisted the Tachyons' mind control better than the other monsters. Feats: * Blocked Quetzalcoatl's explosive fireballs and suffered no harm * Plugged the mouth of a large volcano in just a few seconds by blasting the volcano wall to pieces with his atomic breath * Deflected the Fire Monster's fireball with his tail from point-blank range; also withstood the Fire Monster's fire attacks at various points in the episode * Atomic breath can expand to engulf monsters his own size; this happened during the battles against the Crackler, the Giant Mutant Black Widow, and Ts-Eh-Go * Ram attack shattered and blew away a chunk of an underwater mountain that dwarfed himself and the Cryptocledius he was fighting * Unfazed by large explosion from exploding oil refinery (along with the Lizard Slayers, which didn't even budge from the explosion) * Dodged Lizard Slayer homing missiles from behind and then evaded two barrages of homing missiles from behind and from the front * Possibly withstood a volcanic eruption that destroyed the mountain and caused substantial damage to the island upon build-up; much more durable than Queen Bee, who did survive the explosion (Queen Bee was quickly killed by Tachyon energy missiles whereas Zilla Jr. survived stronger laser cannons) * Dodged a surprise atomic breath blast from Cyber-Zilla by jumping over it, closing the several-hundred-meter gap between them and counterattacking in the process Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power Breath: Zilla Jr's signature weapon is his green atomic breath. The atomic breath has a long range and is extremely hot, capable of melting steel and turning sand into glass. * Burrowing: Can dig through the ground and completely submerge himself in a matter of seconds; can use this to great effect in combat, whether to sneak up on enemies, perform surprise attacks, or escape danger Notes: * Zilla Jr is considered a Godzilla incarnation as he still retaining the Godzilla copyright and trademark in any Official Toho Media since 2003 including books, comics and videogames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 6